


Pray For Me

by lily_zen



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Deathfic, Drabble, Drama, Eating Disorders, Friendship, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of Die's birthday he suffers an unexpected injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray For Me

Pray for Me  
  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Death  
Archive: Ask  
Author: Lily Zen

 

Notes: Who knows why I wrote this? I was very depressed in my younger years. I'm sorry, world. 

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

*  
  
It was his thirtieth birthday, and everyone was out celebrating. They'd planned a huge party--rented out an entire club for the night, and invited all the staff, their friends, and family. Of course the band had come. Shinya sat talking quietly with the costume designer about the direction he wanted to take his look into. Toshiya was off on the dance floor. Kyo was...being Kyo. Die and Kaoru though, were sitting at a table talking quietly and laughing.   
  
Then someone called Kaoru away, and Die went to dance. It was only a mere minute or two before someone was screaming and calling frantically for help. Kaoru left his guest and pushed his way through the throng of people on the dance floor. There lay Die, crumpled up like a doll, not breathing.   
  
The sirens were coming closer in the distance. Kaoru passed out.   
  
*  
  
The doctor said it was his body. Die hadn't been eating right for years. He was starved of nutrition, and it was to the point where his white blood cells were going crazy, attacking his organs. His lungs had almost collapsed the night before. Immediately the doctor ordered no more smoking. He made Die an inpatient for an indeterminate amount of time.   
  
Kaoru went to visit after the rest of the band had left. He stood over Die's bed, watching him sleep. He looked so frail against the clinical, white sheets, like he would break if you weren't careful. The brilliant red poof of hair stood out sharply amongst all the pastels in the room, a mockery of the blazing life the broken man before Kaoru had once exhibited.   
  
He'd known there was something very wrong, but all he could do was watch as Die punished himself for...something. Kaoru wasn't sure what.   
  
*  
  
Die's eyelids fluttered, and then he was gazing back at Kaoru with shuttered chocolate orbs. There had been a time when he'd been able to read everything in that stare. Now with all those tubes attached, and the IV drip, he could barely identify this person with the smiling young man who'd traveled with him to Tokyo, chasing a barely visible dream that was as frail as a butterfly's wing.   
  
At least they'd taken him off the oxygen. Die used that to his advantage now, greeting Kaoru hoarsely. However, Kaoru couldn't find it in him to return it. When he did finally open his mouth, only one word came out: Why? A question with many connotations, but by the almost imperceptible widening of Die's eyes he knew that his friend understood.   
  
After a long moment of silence, Kaoru realized that Die wasn't going to answer. He shook his head sadly and turned to go, when Die's small cry of protest brought him back. The redhead held out his fine-boned hand, and Kaoru took it, realizing at once how fragile it seemed. Die shifted his grip a little, and drew Kaoru down to perch on the edge of the bed, and even further so that Kaoru's head was by his own.   
  
Carefully, he turned, and pressed his lips to Kaoru's. His eyes fluttered closed and it looked like he was in heaven. When he pulled away, he whispered quietly in his friend's ear, "Pray for me, Kaoru." Releasing Kaoru's hand, he determinedly turned his head away and according to all appearances, fell asleep. Kaoru left silently moments later.   
  
*  
  
The next day, Daisuke Ando's heart failed, and he died while his friends stood outside of the room, unable to do anything. Kaoru watched the door with wide eyes, tears freely falling. He'd never stopped at the shrine on the way home, he realized. Every day after that, Kaoru Niikura spent his afternoons at the shrine, praying for his friend's peace, and that one day they might meet again.   
  
*FIN*

 


End file.
